maple_itcgfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Spam (Weenie Deck)
Main Character Sherman, Ivan, Starblade Warrior Cards Fire Boar Wild Boar Grizzly Sentinel Block Golem Officer Skeleton Stone Golem Ribbon Pig Slime Green Mushroom Mage Cards Octopus Zeta Gray Jr. Necki Dark Axe Stump Zombie Lupin Bowman Cards Stirge Curse Eye Tweeter Fairy Horned Mushroom Jr. Boogie Lunar Pixie Platoon Chronos Thief Cards Red Snail Orange Mushroom Cico Krip Krappy Seacle Lorang Pink Teddy Propelly Overview: Warrior A "Weenie Rush" wins the game by summoning as many monsters on to the field at once as possible to act as a threat to the opponent. To achieve this objective, the deck is filled with many low-leveled monsters that can be spawned as early as possible. These monsters act not only as a shield to your HP, but also as a damage source. Warrior will be your primary color, but your secondary color can vary among the other classes (it should be noted successful thief weenie rush decks have been made). Most cards in a weenie rush deck are under level 40, (excluding cards the Block Golem and Officer Skeleton , which are used for their effects). Sentinel , Block Golem , and Stone Golem give off the "Scout" ability, which is one of basic needs to this strategy, as it allows you to get even more monsters into your hand. It is well known that weenie rush decks often suffer from lack of draw power (excluding Warrior/Magician weenie rush decks), and the ability is a way to get around this. Sherman is used for his "Spawn X" ability, which can be used as early as level 30. It is good to stack up on the "Spawn" abilities,which is why cards such as Grizzly are utilized in this deck type. Other cards include monsters that can be used early on in the game due to their low levels. Overview: Magician Using magician as your secondary color gives you the following benefits: It allows you to draw more cards at a time to quickly get the cards you need. Combined with the "Scout" ability, this really becomes effective. Magicians also have many monsters that allow you to draw cards when they are summoned, such as Octopus, so even if you decide to summon the card, it allows you to draw a card. Jr. Necki and Dark Axe Stump can be spawned at level 30, which is when your "Spawn X" ability is activated. Overview: Bowman Using a bowman as your secondary color gives you the benefit of being able to shield your HP more effectively. With cards such as Platoon Chronos , Jr. Boogie , and Lunar Pixie , which can not be attacked by opponent's monsters, the deck is able to create a strong shield. Players would have to kill your monsters first using Tactics or character effects as their damage source. The only class that wouldn't have much of a problem would be a Bowman using the "Bowman Spam" strategy. This can become a great combination with a Battle Shield. Stirge is also one of the lowest leveled monsters, being able to be summoned on the 2nd turn, or with a Ribbon Pig's "Spawn 20" ability. Overview: Thief Thieves have more spawn effects that could come in handy during a match. For example, cards such as Seacle , Lorang , and Buffy . Buffy actually gives you "Sneak 20", being able to use any card level 20 or less. With monsters such as Red Snail, Orange Mushroom, or with a Warrior's Slime or Green Mushroom, you can pull out a lot of monsters. Also, the "Loot" ability stands out the most when using a thief. Being able to force your opponent to discard cards from their hand can ruin their strategies, as well as buying you more time to summon many other monsters on to the field. Conclusion There is a lot of versatility in this strategy. Experiment with each build and it's effectiveness. You won't truly understand their benefits without trying it out first hand. Regardless, using a "Weenie Rush" deck messes up any class and their plans. It acts as another obstacle they have to get through. No matter what color combination you chose, always keep in mind the point of the deck is to hit the field hard and fast. Never be afraid to summon your monsters. Scout Category:Deck